Hot Summer!
by Coccoon
Summary: Di musim panas begini, memang paling enak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Tapi, kok Shikamaru di tinggal sendiri? ShikaIno w/ their cute children! AU, OC, Birthday fic for Lazynit. Mind to RnR? :)


Shikamaru menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Lelaki berusia duapuluh delapan tahun itu mengucek matanya sebelum mengerjap pelan. Keadaan sekitarnya yang sunyi membuat keningnya berkerut keheranan. Baru saja dua jam yang lalu, ia tidur saat sang isteri dan kedua anaknya sedang asyik menonton televisi yang berjarak hanya kurang lebih dua meter dari tempatnya terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Haaah…"

Shikamaru mendesah pelan ketika menyadari ia kini di tinggal seorang diri oleh semua penghuni rumah. Di musim panas seperti ini, harusnya ia bisa bersantai dengan keluarga kecilnya. Duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil bersenda gurau di temani dengan satu buah semangka yang sudah di potong-potong oleh sang isteri. Ah ya, jangan lupa dengan kipas tangan besar yang akan berperan besar mengurangi keringat yang keluar melalui pori-pori kulit mereka.

Sebagai seorang diplomat, ia jarang sekali bisa mendapatkan hari libur di musim panas seperti ini. Harusnya, ia bisa memanfaatkan hal itu dengan baik. Tapi, tidur juga salah satu hal baik 'kan? Tolong, jangan salahkan kebiasaannya yang terlalu cepat mengantuk. Sesungguhnya, itu semua takdirnya sebagai seorang generasi penerus Nara Shikaku. Jadi, kalau ada yang pantas disalahkan atas kebiasaan buruknya ini, ia adalah nenek moyang Nara!

Oke, masalah selesai!

Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa putih yang hampir lima tahun menjadi penghuni tetap rumahnya. Ia berjalan gontai sembari mengusap tengkuknya berulang kali. Terkadang, mulutnya terbuka lebar karena rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Hah, kalau bukan karena keluarga kecilnya, ia pasti akan memilih memejamkan mata dan berkelana di alam mimpi sekali lagi.

Ya ampun, Shikamaru, tidak salah kalau selama ini isterimu lebih senang memanggilmu 'tukang tidur' dari pada namamu sendiri.

_Mendokusai_!

.

.

.

.

.

_I do not own __**Naruto**__, __'__cause it belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. _

_**Hot Summer!**_

_**Family**__ and a lil__'__ bit __**humor**__._

_**T**__ for language_

_**Cautions**__ : Alternate universe, one-shot, original chara, out of character, bad __'__eyd__'__, etc._

_Just for fun, so happy reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

Lihat '_kan_?

Cerita fiksi ini _one-shot_ dan jangan menggantungkan harapan terlalu tinggi pada plot ceritanya. Karena itu, tidak akan ada basa-basi dengan mendeskripsikan apa saja hal yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru sejak berangkat dari rumah, sampai akhirnya tiba di kediaman salah satu sahabatnya yang bersurai senada dengan sinar matahari. Pasalnya, mendeskripsikan kegiatan seorang lelaki pemalas dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat tinggi ke atas hingga menyerupai bentuk nanas itu cukup membosankan.

Hei, ayolah…

Memangnya ada lagi yang dilakukan pria itu selain berjalan santai dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tersembunyi di masing-masing saku celananya?

Oh, tidak. Shikamaru tidak akan berjalan sambil melihat langit biru dan mengatakan dalam hatinya betapa indahnya atap bumi itu saat ini. Karena, pada kenyataannya saat ini matahari bersinar dengan semangat yang tidak kalah dari para kucing kelaparan yang sedang memperebutkan tulang ikan.

Selain itu, kalau berjalan itu melihat ke depan, bukannya ke atas.

Betul?

Ehm, kembali ke cerita.

Dan, setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya pria pemalas itu sampai juga di depan pintu rumah sahabat _blondie_-nya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pintu bercat biru di depannya menjadi pelampiasan Shikamaru saat tidak ada respon dari si pemilik rumah meski ia sudah berteriak memanggil-manggil nama si _blondie_.

"Oy, Naruto!"

Panggilan yang terakhir rupanya berhasil untuk menyingkirkan dugaan Shikamaru bahwa ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah yang tak bertuan. Meski samar, Shikamaru bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki yang disertai dengan sedikit gerutuan. Bukannya bermaksud menguping, tapi salahkan telinganya yang terlalu _sensitive_.

Pintu di hadapan Shikamaru terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dengan kumis kucing-atau-apapun-itu yang kini terlihat suntuk. Pria yang sebaya dengannya itu terlihat berpenampilan sedikit 'terbuka' saat ini. Sementara, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat hingga membuat kulit tan-nya nampak sedikit berkilat seksi.

Percayalah, ini hanya sebuah hiperbola. Tidak akan ada adegan jeruk makan jeruk di sini.

"Apa Ino ada di dalam?"

Bukannya tidak sopan, tetapi Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di luar panas sekali, sungguh. Rasa-rasanya Shikamaru ingin melepas pakaiannya saat ini dan menggantinya dengan kaus dalam seperti Naruto kalau saja ia tidak ingat posisinya sekarang.

"Kau telat. Mereka baru saja pergi keluar membeli es," Naruto mengibaskan kipas tangan super besar miliknya dengan lebih cepat untuk mengurangi hawa panas yang di rasakannya. Saking cepatnya, Shikamaru sampai terkena imbas anginnya.

Hah, lumayan…

"Sial sekali, aku tidak di ijinkan Sakura-_chan_ untuk ikut hanya karena ia tahu kau akan ke sini untuk mencari Ino dan dua anakmu, _mendokusai_!" lanjutnya.

"Itu kata-kataku, _baka_!" protes Shikamaru saat pria _blondie_ itu dengan seenak udelnya mengambil kata andalannya.

Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya. Saking lebarnya, ia hampir mirip siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang sering muncul di manga buatan Masashi Kishimoto.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menunggu di sini, pulang ke rumahmu atau menyusul mereka?"

Pilihan yang di berikan oleh Naruto membuat Shikamaru galau mendadak. Berdasarkan analisa singkatnya, tidak ada satu pun dari pilihan itu yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Sebab, tentu saja yang diinginkannya sejak tadi adalah bersantai kemudian kembali terlelap dalam segala keheningan yang ada.

"Hah, baiklah, biar ku tunggu mereka saja."

Shikamaru akhirnya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Tapi, Itu pilihan yang terbaik menurut Shikamaru saat ini. Karena, dua pilihan yang tersisa, semuanya pada akhirnya membuatnya harus kembali berjalan di bawah terpaan mengerikan sinar matahari. Bisa-bisa, setelah ia sampai di rumah nanti, ia menjadi berkulit tan seperti Naruto.

Shikamaru bukannya takut kulitnya akan menggelap, ia hanya ingin jaga-jaga.

Lagipula, Shikamaru itu laki-laki. Dan, laki-laki juga manusia. Jadi, wajar '_kan_ bila ia memperhatikan kesehatan kulitnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu jam bagi Naruto untuk menunggu kepulangan Sakura dan Ino beserta anak-anak. Dengan satu buah kantong plastik berwarna putih berukuran sedang, mereka semua masuk dengan senyuman mengembang meskipun peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka.

"He, Shikamaru? Sejak kapan ia di sini?" tanya Ino saat di lihatnya sang suami terbujur santai di sofa putih milik sahabat mereka. Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Heran dengan kelakuan suaminya yang maniak tidur ini. Tidak bisa melihat 'sikon' sama sekali, pikirnya.

Di ruang keluarga milik kediaman Uzumaki itu hanya tersisa Ino, kedua putra-putri mereka, dan Shikamaru—suaminya yang masih sibuk bertualang di dunia mimpi. Entah apa yang ia mimpikan hingga betah sekali mampir ke sana. Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura, dan putri kecil mereka berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan es serut yang sudah Sakura beli bersama Ino tadi.

"Bu, kenapa ayah tidur terus, sih?"

Ino menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu sama saja dengan mengerjakan dua puluh soal fisika esai yang ternyata harus di kumpul besok sementara kalian baru menyadari hal itu keesokan paginya di sekolah.

"Jangan-jangan, ayah kena kutukan seperti _princess_ Aurora, ya?"

Oh, tidak...

Ino semakin khawatir pada kejeniusan anaknya yang semakin terlihat tidak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin, ayahnya sendiri ia samakan dengan wanita cantik bertubuh bak Barbie yang tertidur karena kutukan?

Demi nenek moyang Nara, tidak mungkin 'kan suami pemalasnya itu terkena kutukan?

Seingatnya, ayah dan ibu mertuanya sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang 'kutukan' padanya. Kalau pun iya, Shikamaru terkena kutukan, maka Ino bersumpah akan mengejar ke mana pun si nenek moyang Nara itu pergi, kemudian memintanya menarik kembali kutukannya untuk Shikamaru, dan membuat semua keturunan keluarga Nara terbebas dari rasa malas dan menjadi seorang maniak tidur.

Ino memijat pelan pelipisnya. Semakin lama, ia merasa pikirannya semakin gila saja. Semua gara-gara perkataan putri sulungnya, Shiina, yang pada akhirnya membangkitkan imajinasi liarnya itu. Mungkin, mulai malam ini ia akan mengganti buku dongeng Shiina dengan cerita dua anak laki-laki kembar yang tidak mempunyai rambut, dan selalu memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning-biru ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada cerita dongeng yang selalu _happy ending_ meskipun sang pangeran berwujud katak hijau.

Khayalan tidak beres Ino terhenti saat sang putra kecil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Apa, sayang?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Shaka menatapnya aneh dengan kedua pipi yang tembam dan memerah. Entah karena kepanasan atau karena apa.

"Pi… pis…"

Melihat wajah bulatnya yang berkerut tidak tahan, membuat Ino lekas bergegas ke kamar kecil. Tidak lupa, di tinggalkannya pesan terakhir untuk Shiina sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi ke toilet dengan Shaka di gendongannya.

Shiina diam ngeliatin ayahnya yang masih terlelap di sofa depannya. Gadis berumur empat tahun itu bertopang dagu layaknya tokoh detektif cilik favoritnya, Conan Edogawa. Ia terus diam mengamati sosok sang ayah layaknya sedang menganalisa tempat kejadian perkara sebuah kasus pembunuhan ruang tertutup yang ada di depannya.

Pokoknya, ia harus mencari cara untuk membuat ayahnya terbangun dengan cepat!

Dan, sebuah seringai lebar nampak di wajah mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino yang baru saja kembali dari dapur terperangah melihat kejadian di depan mata mereka saat ini. Ah ya, tidak lupa seorang gadis bermahkota senada dengan Naruto berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya, Shaka turut serta bersama mereka, tetapi bocah yang baru genap berumur satu tahun itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sang ayah dan kakak perempuannya saat ini.

"Sh-shiina, hentikan! _Mendokusai_!"

"Ahahahaaa…"

"Arghhh… Ino, lakukan sesuatu!"

Bukan adegan _incest_ ataupun pedofil, melainkan adegan konyol yang membuat semua orang yang disana —_minus_ Shikamaru dan Shiina tentunya— tercengang.

Shikamaru yang berhasil menjauhkan kedua tangan mungil putrinya, kini langsung berlari menjauh. Setelah berhasil turun dari sofa, Shiina langsung berlari menyusulnya. Dan, terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di antara mereka berdua.

Shikamaru paling tidak tahan jika ada yang menggelitik pinggangnya. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah seseorang bertangan halus dan mungil seperti Shiina. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Shikamaru merinding hebat.

Shiina tertawa, dengan cara seperti ini ia selalu berhasil membuat ayahnya terjaga. Mungkin, kalau sudah besar dan menjadi profesor nanti, ia akan melakukan penelitian dan riset tentang cara menggelitik yang baik dan benar agar mampu membuat seorang tukang tidur seperti ayahnya terbangun.

Siapa tahu '_kan_ sleeping beauty juga bisa terbangun nantinya?

Tidak dengan cara _mouth to mouth_ yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuk anak kecil, melainkan dengan menggelitik si korban.

Shiina tersenyum lebar. Pikiran polosnya sepertinya mulai terkontaminasi oleh sesuatu. _Well_, imajinasi yang begitu aktif itu kita tahu pasti siapa yang mewariskannya.

"Shiina… hentikan!" Shikamaru ngos-ngosan. Peluhnya berjatuhan bak air terjun, dan ia merasa seperti habis lari marathon saja. "Ayah capek…" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Bukan hanya kakinya, bibirnya juga lelah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Shiina tiba-tiba merengut kesal. Ekspresinya persis kayak habis di beliin lollipop, tapi ternyata jatuh pas mau dimakan. Padahal baru saja ia merasa 'bermain' dengan lelaki yang dijuluki si tukang tidur oleh ibunya sendiri itu. Ia manyun— dengan bibir mungilnya yang sengaja di majukan.

Para penonton yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan, akhirnya turun tangan. Ino, dengan nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu, Ia langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat meng'hangat' di antara pasangan bapak dan anak itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menyusul di belakangnya dengan senyuman geli di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, ibu bawa es serut, mau tidak?"

Anak perempuan bersurai mirip ibunya itu membuang muka. Dengan langkah kecilnya yang tergesa, ia duduk di atas sofa yang tadi menjadi alas tidur Shikamaru. "Nggak mau, _mendokusai_!"

Bagai petir di siang bolong yang panasnya cetar membahana kayak gini, para orang dewasa terperangah dibuatnya. Ino menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di balik sofa yang lain, bahunya terangkat seolah menjawab pertanyaan intimidasi Ino lewat manik _Aqumarine_-nya.

"Ku… cei…"

Kali ini ocehan Shaka yang membuat mereka terheran-heran. Nara bungsu yang bermanik serupa itu hanya tertawa-tawa ketika semua orang menaruh perhatian padanya.

Hah,

Ino menatap pasrah pada kedua kakak-adik itu.

Shikamaru benar-benar mempunyai andil besar dalam hal ini. Bagaimana tidak, gara-gara si tukang tidur itu, kedua anaknya yang masih polos dan tidak berdosa ini hampir mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang pelit kata dan hobi mengucapkan _mendokusai_.

Kalau sampai sifat tukang tidurnya ikut menular, maka habislah Ino.

Mungkin, setiap hari ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membangunkan mereka bertiga, menggerutu tidak jelas tentang kelakuan mereka, dan kemudian mereka hanya akan menjawabnya…

_Mendokusai_!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

Hahaaa… Silakan abaikan soal humornya yang segaring keripik apel. (?)

Tadinya ini fic keduaku untuk Shadow Mind Father event. tapi ga jadi karena ragu bakalan masuk ke tema apa nggak. Soalnya, ga terlalu 'ayah' banget ceritanya. hehe

Dan, dari pada fic ini ga jadi publish, mending aku hadiahkan untuk salah satu imouto-ku di CSIF yang hari ini milad ke-17! Ecieee, yang lagi sweet seventeen-an! sori, ya, kalo kadonya jelek! *toel2 Lazynit* Hahaaa

Ohya, karakter Shaka di sini, aku pinjam dari bebeb 'Pixie' yang sepertinya lagi berkelana di hutan belantara. Aku pernah janji sama dia buat masukin Shaka di salah satu fic ShikaIno-ku, dan ku putuskan untuk memasukkannya di sini. Tapi, gomen kalo dapet perannya dikit banget! habisnya, idenya udah mentok. *plak*

Okeh, cuap-cuapnya udahan dulu, ya? kalo ada uneg-uneg sama author atau cerita ini, tumpukin aja ke kotak review di bawah! Jaa ne! xD


End file.
